Epic RP Guessing Mystery
The Epic RP Guessing Mystery was an anon RP where anon!Steve began to attack anon!nations and could only be defeated once the identity of the fandomly member he was possessing was guessed. This was the earliest known forerunner to the modern day Steve Wars. Part 1 Near the end of Thread 71, an anon!Steve showed up during a round of the anon guessing game. He declared that he wouldn't leave until his identity was guessed. Several other anon!characters appeared, including Italy, Canada, Lithuania, Korea, Romano, Cracky!Ben Franklin Russia, Scotland, two Prussias, America, and England. Anon!America let slip his weakness for England and Steve took full advantage of this, going after England and taunting America's inability to save him. England tried to save both of them, but failed. In the end, England died from his wounds, leaving America broken-hearted but determined to take revenge. Anon!England was revealed to be Belugaaa, while America was revealed as Sinnafain, but no one guessed Steve's identity before his RPer had to leave. Part 2 Transcript of the main plot of part 2: http://sinnafain.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4qc4yw Near the End of Thread 72, the Steve RPer returned and began once again terrorizing the comm. Sinna quickly returned to her role as America, and the role of England was taken by another anon, later revealed to be Gnortaku. America immediately attacked Steve, but was quickly pushed aside by England, who had taken on his Brittania Angel persona. America and England were seperated when England revealed a bit too much about his feeling for America and Steve took advantage of England's fears for America's safety, using them to convince England to come 'play' with him. Anon!Tony, RPed by shiny_pachirisu, appeared about this time and began insisting that Steve was ' FUCKING LATE FOR OUR FUCKING WEDDING,' providing a bit of comic relief among the increasingly disturbing main RP. America showed up to see Steve dragging England away and tried to attack Steve, getting himself thrown against the wall for his troubles. England was furious, but still trying desperately to bargain for America's life, while America tried to convince Steve to take him instead. Steve revealed his own weakness for eyes, especially England's, and both America and England tried to use this to bargain with him. England, much to America's distress, eventually bargained his own eyes and some time 'playing' with Steve in return for Steve leaving America alone and letting them both leave once Steve had finished playing with him. Steve had just dragged England off and all seemed lost when Steve's RPer suddenly announced that she had been guessed and thus defeated, but that the fandomly still had to figure out who had guessed her. England's and America's RPer's joined in on the fun, promising a USUK ending once they were guessed. It was eventually figured out that Kultalaakeri had been the one to correctly guess that Steve was FashyFishy. America was soon guessed as Sinnafain, since she had deanoned during part one. Pretty much everyone guessed Gnortaku as England without too much difficulty, but she trolled everyone and pretended that she had been babysitting. Only a few people fell for it though. When at last everyone had been guessed, Taku and Sinna finally gave people the USUK ending they had been promising. England kissed America, America proposed marriage, England got freaked out(but didn't say no), and America helped him out of the mansion. Category:Fandomly Projects